Twilight
by Lily of the Roses
Summary: Lilykit is lucky. She's born in ThunderClan, the clan with the most prey and the most powerful leader. She has two siblings, Sagekit and Dapplekit. After she becomes an apprentice, she goes to her first clan meeting, where she falls in love with a RIVERCLAN cat. Her heart is torn between Blazepaw, her clanmate and Reedpaw, the RiverClan cat.Who will she choose, Blazepaw or Reedpaw?
1. Characters

_**Special thanks to my amazing friends who are also awesome writers. Hope you guys like it!  
**_

**ThunderClan**:

**Leader: Stormstar- dark gray tom with emerald green eyes**

**Deputy: Shadowheart- dark black she-cat with emerald green eyes**

**Apprentice, Lightningpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Willowsong- light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Darkblossom- dark silver she-cat with amber eyes**

** Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

**Owlheart- reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes and a temper**

**Russetfur- reddish-orange tom with yellow eyes (used to be RiverClan's deputy)**

**Flutteringsparrow- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Grayfur- pale gray tom with misty gray eyes**

**Apprentice,** **Leafpaw**

**Deerleap- gray she-cat with bright amber eyes**

** Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Rainstorm- misty gray she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail**

**Ivystep- pale silver she-cat with ivy green eyes**

**Hawkflight- rusty red tom with storm gray eyes**

**Moonstrike- pale white tom with a scar running down the side of his face and intense blue eyes**

**Lionfire- ginger tabby tom with orange/amber eyes**

**Rushingriver- white tom with purple eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Lightningpaw- gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat with sparkling emerald green eyes**

**Leafpaw- silver tom with leaf-green eyes**

**Thornpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Sweetpetal- black she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Lilykit, Sagekit, and Dapplekit  
**

**Fernheart- white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Blazekit and Brairkit**

**Kits**

**Lilykit- cream she-cat with pale violet eyes**

**Sagekit- black she-cat with bright green eyes**

**Dapplekit- black tom with white paws and golden eyes**

**Blazekit- white tom with blue eyes**

**Briarkit- pale brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders**

**Leapinghare- creamy-gray tom with blue eyes **

**Graysky- pale gray tabby tom with green eyes**

**Just a list of characters. I've got to go do some homework. Please review! (::)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, Lilykit!" I roll over but don't respond.

"Open your eyes! Come on, Lilykit!" A soft paw pokes my belly. "Please, Lilykit?" I cover my ears with my paws in hopes of muffling the voices, but they just screech even louder. I'm beginning to get annoyed.

"Shut up! For StarClan's sake, I'm trying to sleep! Who are you anyway?" I growl.

"Your brother and sister. Duh! Who else would we be?'

"Anyway, come on, open your eyes already!" A soft paw swats at my shoulder. I ignore it.

"Your lazy. We've been sleeping for DAYS and you still haven't woken up!"

I leap up snarling at my sister. Instead of jumping back in fright like I wanted her to do, she grins and says to Dapplekit,

"She's awake! Let's go tell mom!"

She skips away. Halfway across the nest she exclaims,

"Come on, Lilykit!" I hesitate, but soon follow. A graceful black cat withe the most beautiful, golden eyes hauls herself to her feet and walks towards me.

"Mother?" I ask cautiously. She nods, her golden eyes twinkling in delight.

"Lily, you've opened your eyes! You look just like your father!" she exclaims. Without waiting for me to reply, she bends over and gently grooms my fur with her tongue. I growl in annoyance.

"Mother, I do not need grooming!" I exclaim. "May Sagekit, Dapplekit and I explore?" She thinks for a moment before saying,

"Of course, just stay with Blazekit and Briarkit. They're older than you."

"Fine." I say. I just want to get out of the cramped nest. I excitedly run over to Sagekit and Dapplekit to tell them the good news. They are just excited as I am.

_Yes! I finally get to get out of this cramped place and into the world! _

Sagekit, Dapplekit and I excitedly follow the two older kits, trying hard to keep up with their long strides. As I look around at the camp, I can't help but think of how much larger it is than our nest. As we past by the warriors den, my stomach churns at the idea that someday I'd be sleeping in there.

"I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" My brother exclaims proudly.

"No way, I'm going to be a way better warrior than you'll EVER be!" Sagekit retorts. She playfully shoves Dapplekit but he loses his balance and topples over. Sagekit and I stifle a giggle.

"Are you okay, Dapplekit?" Briarkit asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." he replies, "She just pushed me."

"And you fell. What kind of warrior does that?" Sagekit points out. Dapplekit shoots her a mean glare.

"If you guys are ready, let's keep going." I hear a voice over my shoulder say. I jump in surprise. Blazekit lets out a mrrow of laughter. I turn to stare into brilliant blue eyes. Blazekit steadily holds my gaze before turning and saying,

"Come on, let's go!" Briarkit takes the lead and we all follow her. Blazekit stays close to my side.

Briarkit walks us toward the fresh kill pile. I see my father, Rushingriver, walking towards us, his eyes glowing with pride. Briarkit and Blazekit nod their heads in agreement, then say,

"Lilykit, Dapplekit, Sagekit, this is.."

"Rushingwater, my father." I finish proudly. I see my father's eyes glow in happiness. Blazekit nods. I see how much I really do resemble my father..  
Just to show off in front of my father, I pounce on a small mouse scurrying in front of us. I was an easy kill because it was injured, but I'm still proud of myself.  
My father's eyes widen with delight.

"Lilykit! That was amazing! Barely out of your den and already you're a hunter." He mews happily.

"Yeah, I haven't even caught anything and I'm older than you!" Blazekit say encouragingly. I blush and mutter,

"Thanks." I turn and place the mouse in the fresh kill pile. As we head back to our den, my brother and sister shoot me dirty looks. I look away and ignore them. At one point, Blazekit notices. He whispers in my ear,

"It's okay. Ignore them. They're just jealous." I nod my thanks and scurry back to my nest and curl up in the warmth of my mother. Her golden eyes are twinkling.

"Rushingriver says that you caught a mouse!" She exclaims. I nod. Her eyes glisten in happiness.

"Well done! I'm so proud of you!" She murmurs gently. I nod, and I drink the sweet scent of my mother and Blazekit in the nest nearby as I doze to sleep.

**Please, please, please,PLEASE review! Also, I'll be adding 1 more character into my story. Any ideas? (::)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you Moonbeam141 for reviewing! (::) Blazekit and Brairkit become apprentices, so there's not much action. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you guys are becoming apprentices!" My sister, Sagekit exclaims. Today, Blazekit and Briarkir were becoming apprentices. I'd be stuck in here for another moon with my annoying brother and sister. Seeing the sad expression on my face, Blazekit walks over and lies down beside me.

"What's wrong, Lilykit?" He asks. I shift and look away. He suddenly understands how much I want to be an apprentice. He lowers his head.

"It's okay. You'll be an apprentice in a moon." He murmurs comfortingly. I'm about to reply when Stormstar's voice cries out,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Highrock for a special ceremony." Blazekit leaps to his feet and says,

"That's my cue. See you in a moon." He turns, not waiting for a reply and runs out of the den. I get to my feet and wait at the mouth of the den. I see Blazekit and Briarkit, their eyes gleaming with excitement as they wait to become apprentices.

I see Briarkit become Briarpaw. Her mentor is Owlheart. Then Blazepaw steps forward.

"Blazekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, shall be known as Blazepaw. " I hear Stormstar say, "Russetfur, you've been an important part of ThunderClan. I trust you will pass on your skills to this young apprentice." Russetfur nods, touching noses with a trembling Blazekit.

The clan begins chanting "Blazepaw, Briarpaw" when Stormstar yells,

"Stop! Silence!" The clan slowly quiets down. The murmur amongst one another, wondering "What could possibly be going on?". Blazepaw and Briarpaw have matching confused expressions. Seeing the clan's confusion, Stormstar's eyes glint with amusement.

"It was not her time to be an apprentice yet, but she shows great promise. Lilykit, come to the the Highrock and step forward." He exclaims. I'm trembling and don't want to go. I'm rooted to the spot in fear. Sweetpetal nudges me forward.

"Go on, my dear." She says. I take a deep breath and walk up to the Highrock.

It was like time had slowed down. I could see every cat in the clan turning to stare at me. I could see my father violet eyes twinkling with pride. I manage to walk up to the Highrock without embarrassing myself.

"Lilykit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, shall be known as Lilypaw. Rainstorm, you've been an asset to the clan. I trust you will pass on your knowledge to this young apprentice." Stormstar announces loudly. Rainstorm pads up to the Highrock and touches nose with me, her bright, sparkling blue eyes warm. She lift her head and proudly says,

"I will, Stormstar. She will learn the ways of the forest and how to be the best warrior possible." Her voice is warm and confident. I'm glad Rainstorm is my mentor. I'm still shocked by the prospect of it all. My brother and sister will still be in the queens' den for another moon before they become apprentices. At least I'll be with Briarpaw and Blazepaw.

The clan begins chanting "Briarpaw, Lilypaw, Blazepaw!" Hearing my clan cheering my name, knowing Blazepaw's eyes were trained on me, gave me a sudden surge of strength.

_I will be the best warrior I can be. I will not let them down. Nothing, no injury, NOTHING will stop me. _I vow.

**Please review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Jaysong of ThunderClan for reviewing! Happy Thanksgiving, you guys! (::) PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter** **3**

"Try getting some rest. I know you're excited about finally exploring ThunderClan's territory, but you need to get some rest. If you not well rested, we might not go." My new mentor Rainstorm instructs. I sigh and nod. I really wanted to explore the territory, and I have to admit, she's right. I do need some rest. It's slowly getting dark as the glowing, golden, orb of light begins to set. I could see the steady blink of little lights as the early fireflies flew through the air.

Rainstorm turns and heads off towards the warriors' den, a swift flash of silvery gray fur is all I see before she's gone. I'm about to walk to the queens' den when I stop and remember that I'm an apprentice now. A spread of warmth flows through me. I no longer sleep in a small, cramped nest. I'm still standing still when Blazepaw runs past me, then skids to a stop.

"Come on, Lilypaw! Race you back to the den!" He mews. I nod, and his eyes twinkle with happiness.

"Ready, set, go!" He mews. I'm off in a flash of snow white fur. I breath in the sweet greenleaf air and see all of the cats around me, stretching and getting ready to sleep. I spot my father, his violet eyes reflecting the faint rays of light, dropping a hare caught by the last hunting patrol into the fresh kill pile. He looks at me with pure approval in his eyes. I see Stormstar talking to Shadowheart, his mate and deputy, probably planning the dawn patrol. Even grumpy old Leapinghare is out and about with a twinkle in his eyes. I smile and a burst of energy shoots through me, and I'm running faster than I ever have.

In a few strides, I'm at the mouth of the apprentice's den. I wait a moment for Blazekit and to catch my breath. A few moments later, Blazepaw screeches to a stop besides me, sending a cloud of dust up into the air.

"You're fast!" He says with admiration in his sparkling blue eyes. I nod my thanks and signal with a kink of my tail that I want to head in. He nods and lets me take the lead. I stride in confidently with my head held high. Lightningpaw and Thornpaw are already asleep, so only Cherrypaw and Leafpaw are awake.

"Where have you two been?" Cherrypaw asks with a suspicious twinkle in her eyes. Blazepaw and I don't answer. Thankfully, Lightningpaw stirs and yells,

"Quiet! For StarClan's sake, can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?"

"Sorry." I whisper. He nods and falls back to sleep. I lie down and stretch my sore muscles on the cool dirt floor of the den. Blazepaw pads over and lies down between me and Briarpaw. I close my eyes, breathing in Blazepaw's sweet essence and fall asleep.

Suddenly, I'm in StarClan. I see two cats, a ginger tom whose pelt was like fire and another cat, an orange tom with brown stripes. I hold my breath, to scared to breath and hope that my bright white pelt doesn't give away where I am.

"You can't hurt her." The ginger tom says.

"Oh really?" The striped tom asks nonchalantly. His muscles bunch up and he gracefully leaps over the ginger tom and lands a few feet in front of me on all four paws. The ginger tom tries to attack him but the striped cat simply steps aside. He leaps up into the air, his claws unsheathed... on me. His claws find my throat and I feel a sharp pain. I realize it's getting harder to breath. The ginger tom tries to pry him off of me, but I know it's almost impossible. I scream.

**So, how did you guys like it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I will be super happy if I get 6 reviews! (::)**


	5. Chapter 4

**xoxo Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for so long. Thanks to Shimmercloud for reviewing! xoxo  
**

**Chapter 4**

I jerk awake screaming, my creamy white pelt drench in sweat. My breathing is rapid and uneven. All of the other apprentices have left except for Blazepaw. He rests his tail-tip on my shoulder. His eyes are glazed with concern.

"Are you alright, Lilypaw?" He asks worriedly, "Do you want to go see Willowsong?" I shake my head and shakily say,

"No, it's alright. I'm fine. It was just a dream."

"But there blood on your neck." He says, struggling to stay calm. I look down and see crimson red blood caking my pale white fur. Drops of blood stained the ground of the den. Still, I shake my head.

"No, she has others to take care of. Besides, it's only a small cut." I reply shakily. I try to stand up to show him I'm fine, but my legs are weak and I collapse. Searing pain rushes though my body like flames. I'm shaking and everything is a blur. Blazepaw can see I'm in pain. Without waiting for me to reply, he bounds quickly out of the apprentice den.

A moment later, he returns not with the medicine cat, but with Rainstorm, my mentor. When my mentor sees the blood staining my creamy white fur, her eyes flood with concern. She glides over to me and begins inspecting the wound. I can tell from her expression that it's bad. She once was Willowsong's apprentice, but later choose the path of a warrior instead.

"I'm going to get Willowsong." Rainstorm says shakily. She turns to Blazepaw and says,

"Make sure she doesn't move. It will only increase her pain." He nods and turns his attention to me. I turn to stare at the den's wall. I can feel Blazepaw's burning, sapphire blue gaze trained on me, completely focused. I hear my mentor quietly pad out of the apprentice's den.

Barely a heartbeat later, Sweetpetal comes running in. When she sees the blood on my creamy fur fear and concern flash through her eyes.

"Oh, my poor kit!" She cries. Sweetpetal begins vigorously licking my wound. I let out a sigh of happiness, before I remember I'm not a kit anymore.

I try to get up and get away, but pain like I'd never experienced, shot through my spine. I gasp and collapse from the effort.

My mother's eyes are filled with pain. She turns and leaves the apprentice's den.

Blazepaw and I wait silently. Everything else after that is a blur. I faintly remember Willowsong rushing into the apprentice den and quickly pressing cobwebs to my neck and applying a revolting mixture of poppy, dandelion and mint.

Blazepaw leans over and gently touch my shoulder with his tail-tip.

"It's alright Lilypaw. You're going to be fine." He soothingly murmurs.

That's the last thing I remember before I see stars and black out.

**Did you guys like it? Please review and OC's wanted!**


	6. Chapter 5

**XOXO Thanks to Creekfur and Maureenbb40 for reviewing! Cookie for you guys! (::) Anyway, here's chapter 5! It's kinda long but that's the way we like it, right? Read, enjoy and review! xoxo**

**Chapter 5**

"Lilypaw! Hurry up or we are going to be late!" I hear my mentor yowl.

I gulp and stare nervously at the tree bridge. It seemed so dangerous, slippery from the rain and it's bark smooth from so many moons of cats treading over it. I hear Blazepaw pad up behind me.

"It's alright. I'll be right behind you the whole time." He says gently. I see my sister, Sagepaw, talking to Brairpaw, both sending me amused glances every now and then. I feel my fur get warm.

I take a deep breath and grasp onto the bark of the tree bridge with my claws. I can barely stay steady.

"Mouse dung!" I curse as the tree creaks beneath me. Blazepaw pads up to me carefully and keeps me steady.

"I'm not a kit anymore!" I hiss. Blazepaw's eyes are alight with hurt and he lowers his gaze. My expression softens.

"Sorry, Blazepaw." I murmur softly, gently licking his ear. "I guess I'm a little grumpy after a half a moon in Willowsong's den." Blazepaw perks up. I willingly let him guide me to the end of the tree bridge, where I leap off gracefully. Blazepaw purrs.

"Well done!" Blazepaw says.

We pad silently behind our mentors in the eerie darkness of the night with only the glowing moonlight to guide us. I shiver. We could be attacked at any moment. As if reading my mind, Rainstorm says,

"This is a night of truce. The other clans are not allowed to attack us." Russetfur nods in agreement and gently licks his mate's ear. Russetfur had left RiverClan for her.

When we got to the clearing, I saw that Sagepaw and Dapplepaw had already gotten there, standing nervously besides their mentors. I see a red pelted cat streaking towards Blazepaw. I can tell that he's RiverClan by the unmistakable stench of fish. I gasp as he hurls himself at Blazepaw.

To my surprise, they start play fighting like kits. After a while, they both stand up, gasping for air. Blazepaw is the one who regains his composure first.

"Lilypaw, this is Reedpaw. Reedpaw, Lilypaw." He says. Reedpaw leans over and touches noses with me. I blink in surprise.

"Pleased to meet you." He says with a serious expression. We both burst out laughing.

"Likewise!" I say, giggling. Blazepaw clears his throat. A sharp yowl pierces the air._  
_

"ShadowClan has arrived!" I turn my head to see a dark black she-cat flanked by two cats stride into the clearing.

"That's Shadedstar, the ShadowClan leader. The cat to her right is her deputy, Nightsky, and the cat to her left is son Darkstreak." Reedpaw informs me. Shadedsoul leaps to her position between Stormstar and Creekstar by the pine tree.

I turn my head to see another cat bounding towards us. She's a ginger cat with sparkling emerald eyes. She screeches to a stop besides us.

"Hey, Reedpaw!" She says merrily, "Who's your friend?" Reedpaw rolls his eyes. Turning to me, she says,

"Hi! My name's Hollypaw. I'm Reedpaw's sister."

"I'm Lilypaw." I reply with a smile.

She turns to face Blazepaw and Reedpaw.

"I'm going to kidnap Lilypaw for a while and take her to meet some other cats." Before the toms could object, she whisked me away to the other side of the clearing. We walk and talk about clan life. I figure out that her mother is Creekstar, the RiverClan leader. Her mentor is Pebblefur, the gray tom with scorching yellow eyes. Abruptly, she stops and says,_  
_

"My brother likes you, you know." My eyes are glazed with shock.

"What? But he's just met me!" I exclaim.

"But he's heard a lot about you. Even before you were made an apprentice, you were all the clans would talk about. The kit who caught prey even though she was barely out of her den." She says calmly. I am silent, and for the fist time ever, unsure of what to say.

"Oh look! They're starting!" Hollypaw points out. We race back to Reedpaw and Blazepaw. I beat her and wait between Blazepaw and Reedpaw to catch my breath. Reedpaw gently licks my ear.

"Wow! You're fast!" He murmurs. I don't reply and turn my attention to the clan leaders.

"Cats of the Clans!" Stormstar announces, "we have five new apprentices! Let us welcome Lilypaw, Blazepaw, Brairpaw, Sagepaw and Dapplepaw!" His voice echos and rises in the night sky. The clans cheer and I am filled with pleasure. "Also, the food is plentiful. The twolegs have taken their loudcages and left! All is well in ThunderClan!" Stormstar steps back to let Creekstar speak.

"Thank you, Stormstar." The calico she-cat says, "We have been blessed with two new kits, Stonekit and Mistkit. My two kits are now apprentices, Reedpaw and Hollypaw!" All of the clans turn their attention to the two new apprentices who are trembling with pride. "The fish are fat and the twolegs have stopped stealing our fish." The calico she-cat steps back.

It is Shadedstar who steps forward next.

"ShadowClan is just as well as all of the other clan. Prey is plentiful. We have had no new apprentices or kits. We are still mourning the death of Owlsong." She says, her voice laced with poison. "We accuse WindClan of crossing the border!" I hear gasps arise from the WindClan cats.

"WindClan has done nothing of the sort!" Jaystar says coldly. "WindClan is full on prey, and no twolegs have been bothering us. Therefore, we have no reason to have crossed the border." His blue eyes are filled with anger. He leaps off the rock and bounds away, the rest of his clan following him. Shadedstar hisses, but she too leaps down and leaves with her clan behind her. She turns back once and yowls,

"This is not over yet. ShadowClan shall get revenge!"

The two remaining clans stand in silence unsure of what to do until Creekstar breaks the silence.

"Come, RiverClan! We best be leaving." She politely nods to Stormstar and leaps off the rock.

Reedpaw turns toward me.

"Goodbye, Lilypaw. I'll miss you." He says gently. He licks my ear, then turns to follow his mentor.

"Until the next gathering, Lilypaw." Hollypaw says.

RiverClan dissapears over the horizon.

"Thunderclan, come. We are leaving." Stormstar says. Our clan pads back to camp in silence.

I follow Blazepaw into the apprentice den. I am restless and can't fall asleep. When I finally close my eyes, I dream of Reedpaw.

* * *

**Ta-da! Did you guys like it? What do you guys think of Reedpaw? RiverClan and WindClan still need deputies. First two to review get to choose the name of either the WindClan or RiverClan deputy! (::) **


	7. Chapter 6

**xoxo Sorry I haven't been able to post this chapter for a while. This chapter is kind of long, so be prepared. Thanks again to Creekfur, Maureenbb40, miniman03, and Jaysong of ThunderClan for reviewing! Happy Holidays, Happy New Year and read, enjoy and review! xoxo**

* * *

**Deputy of RiverClan: Emberflight (created by Creekfur) ginger tom with golden eyes**

**Deputy of WindClan: Snowdapple (created by Maureenbb40) silver she-cat with one green eye and one blue.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Now remember, mice have a better sense of smell than they do hearing, so always walk against the wind so it's pushing your scent behind you... Lilypaw!" Rainstorm cries, " Have you even listened to a single word I've said?"

I nod, but truthfully, I hadn't been paying attention. My mind kept wandering back to Reedpaw, the red pelted RiverClan cat with sparkling emerald green eyes. He was so sweet, so kind...

_Lilypaw! Snap out of it! The clan always comes first. Plus, he's RiverClan. You can't be with him._ I tell myself. I try to focus on what my mentor was teaching me, but my mind couldn't stop wandering.

Rainstorm had demonstrated a hunter's crouch and told me to try it, but my mind went to Reedpaw and my tail ended up high in the air. My mentor scolded me and said,

"Tail down! Remember that! If you did that while stalking something, you'd be noticed even before the trees do!" It was true though. My creamy white fur offered no camouflage in the forests of ThunderClan.

Blazepaw pads up to me, breaking my chain of thought.

"Come on, Lilypaw. It's easy." Blazepaw murmured. All thoughts of Reedpaw were suddenly gone. Blazepaw gracefully got into the hunter's crouch position, pouncing on a mouse as it passed by. It died almost instantly. Blazepaw turned to me and said,

"Now you try it." I copied Blazepaw's position exactly, my tail low to the ground and my belly brushing the cold snow. I heard the bushes rustle in front of me.

I was still for a moment, pinpointing the exact location of the rabbit. I started creeping closer. When I was close enough, I pounced. The rabbit was huge and clumsy, making it harder to grasp. I dug my claws into it's pelt, making it impossible for it to escape. I bit the rabbit's neck, tasting warm blood flood into my mouth. It was hard to resist the urge to eat it, but I knew there were others at the camp who needed it more than I did.

"Well done!" Blazepaw purrs. I glow with pleasure.

"Thanks!" I reply. My mentor shoots us an amused glance.

"Come on you two lovebirds. Let's get back to camp. I'm leading the dawn patrol and need some rest." Rainstorm says calmly. I feel my fur warming.

Rainstorm turns to go back to camp, with Blazepaw trailing behind her. Only I stay behind.

The bush rustled behind me. Startled, I unsheathe my claws and whirl around.

It's Reedpaw.

"Reedpaw! What are you doing?!" I hiss, "You could get caught." He laughs.

"As far as I can tell, there's no one around. The hunting patrol is on the WindClan border today." Reedpaw says.

"Plus, I'm Reedfeather now." I grin.

"That's awesome! And Hollypaw?" I ask.

"She's Hollypetal now." Reedfeather says. "Do you know when your naming ceremony will be?" I shake my head.

"No. But I know it's soon." I murmur.

"Lilypaw!" I hear a voice yell. My eyes widen.

"Go!" I exclaim, shove Reedfeather. "Go! Hurry!" He scrambles to his feet.

"Meet me back here at moonhigh." He say hurriedly. "Please!" The pawsteps are getting closer.

"Okay! Just go! Hurry!" I whisper.

In flash, he's off and across the border. Just in time too.

"Lilypaw! There you are! We've been worried sick!" Rainstorm scolds. She leans down and adds, "Don't tell anyone, but I overheard Shadowheart talking to Stormstar about your warrior naming ceremony." I gasp.

"Eavesdropper and what did they say?" I ask curiously. My mentor laughs.

"They said that your naming ceremony will be tomorrow." She announces. My eyes widen.

"Yay!" I exclaim excitedly. My mentor grins.

"Come on then. Let's get back to camp." My mentor says, nudging me forward. We head back to camp in silence.

* * *

_A while later..._

"What name do you want Lilypaw?" I hear a voice ask.

"Huh?" I ask. Brairpaw giggles.

"What warrior name do you want?" She slowly repeats. I think for a moment.

"Um... I don't really know." I say quietly. Brairpaw's eyes widen.

"Then let's try to find a name you like." Brairpaw says giddily.

"What do you think about Lilystep, sis?" Sagepaw pipes.

"Or Lilypetal?" Dapplepaw asks.

"What about Lilycloud?" Blazepaw suggests shyly. I purr.

"Yea! I love it! Good idea Blazepaw!" I mew. "What name do you want?" I ask shyly.

"I'd been thinking for a while and decided I liked the name Blazepelt. What do you think?" The white tom replies.

I nod. We go around for a while, deciding what names we'd love to have, until Russetfur and Rainstorm walk in.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Both Russetfur and Rainstorm screech. We roll our eyes, but when Rainstorm gives us a cold stare, we lay down and pretend to go to sleep. The two warriors fall for our ploy and exit the apprentice den.

We stay up till moonhigh, talking and giggling. When everyone is asleep, I quietly pad out of the apprentice's den.

* * *

I pad through the dark forest, my creamy white pelt shimmering lightly in the moonlight. The forest is eerie, dark shadows weaving their way through the forest, then dissapearing in the dark foliage of the trees. I shiver, wishing my pelt were black rather than white.

I hear a bush rustle behind me. I tense, the night was dangerous, you never knew who or what could leap out at you. I relax when I see Reedfeather pad out of the bushes towards me. His eyes are glowing.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He murmurs softly. I stare down at my paws.

"I will never break my word." I say confidently. He purrs.

"My naming ceremony is tomorrow." I murmur, smiling. Reedfeather rests his tail tip on my shoulder.

"You must be excited." He says quietly. I nod.

"Blazepaw is too." I say. I see Reedfeather's expression becomes stormy. I think I see a flash of jealousy in his eyes, but its gone so quickly, I can't be sure it was ever even there.

"Of course he is. Everyone is when they become a warrior." Reedfeather purrs.

I look to the horizon and see a sliver of golden light appear over the hills.

"Lilypaw! Lilypaw, where are you?" A voice says in the distance.

Blazepaw. My eyes widen and and I shove Reedfeather in alarm.

"Go. Blazepaw is coming." I murmur softly. He nods and licks my ear.

"Goodbye Lilypaw. I'll see you tomorrow night." He says sadly. He runs across the border, then raises his head in farewell.

"Goodbye." I murmur quietly. I turn, and start padding back to camp, where I'm greeted by an angry Blazepaw.

"Lilypaw! Where have you been? I was worried sick!" He exclaims agrily. His expression softened. "I was afraid you'd gotten hurt."

"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep and wanted some fresh air." I lie.

"Come on. Our naming ceremony is today!" He exclaims excitedly. I sigh and follow Blazepaw, my mind far away, wondering what Reedpaw was doing just across the border.

* * *

"Lilypaw! From this day on you shall be known as Lilycloud!" Stormstar's voice boomed throughout the camp. I tremble with pleasure and touch noses with my leader, then step back with a trembling Brierlight.

Stormstar turns to Blazepaw.

"Blazepaw, from this day on, you will be known as Blazeclaw!" Blazeclaw strides up to Stormstar confidently and touch noses with him. I smiled, thinking of the smile Reedfeather would have when I tell him about my naming ceremony.

**Ta-da! So, how'd you guys like it? Please review! **

**-Lily xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Song of Falling Feathers, Spottedclaw21, Creekfur and Jay's Song for review! (::) COOKIE! This is a kinda short chapter. Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Fox!" A shrill cry rouses me from my deep sleep.

"Lilycloud! Wake up!" Blazeclaw nudges my shoulder. His icy blue eyes are clouded with fear. "Hurry! There's a fox in the woods, and it's heading towards camp!" I leap to my paws and sprint out the warrior's den with Blazeclaw at my side.

Stormstar and Shadowheart are already out, frantically organizing.

"Lilycloud, lead a patrol with Blazeclaw, Russetfur, Deerleap, Darkblossom, and Owlheart. Chase it out of our territory." Shadowheart yells. I nod.

"Grayfur, Flutteringsparrow, Hawkflight, Moonstrike. Patrol the the perimeters of camp. The rest of you, stay and keep watch. Any signs of danger, yell." Stormstar instructs.

"Let's go." I yell. I sprint out of camp with Blazeclaw following.

We pad through the eerie forest for a long time before coming to a clearing.

"This is where we first saw the fox." Owlheart says frantically.

"Then it must close by." I say confidently. I quickly find the stench of fox. I kink my tail and the patrol follows. My violet eyes burn.

We follow the scent of fox toward the RiverClan border. The scent of fish mingles with fox. I wrinkle my muzzle in disgust.

"Lilycloud, watch out!" Blazeclaw pushes me away as a fox comes barreling towards me. I gasp.

The fox is huge, at least twice my size. It's golden eyes burn into me and it's rusty fur shimmer in the sunlight. It snarls, leaping towards me. I roll out of the way and stand up, claws unsheathed, hissing.

Deerleap leaps onto the fox's back, digging her claws into its shoulder. It shakes her off and bolts toward me again. I don't react fast enough. Blazeclaw leaps in front of me, taking the full force of the blow. The fox's claws dig into his fur, and he falls limp, blood flowing from a gash on his side.

"No! Blazeclaw!" I shriek, tears streaming down my muzzle. Darkblosson pads over.

"He's still alive." She says quietly. "I'll take him back to camp." Darkblossom takes Blazeclaw and drags him towards camp.

"Owlheart. Go with her." I mew. Deerleap, Russetfur and I lead the fox towards the border.

* * *

The fox barrels towards me. Eyes burning with anger, dive under it, clawing at it's neck. I twist myself onto it's back and hold on. The fox yelps.

I hear a bush rustle behind me. Another fox, impossibly larger then the other one, padded into the clearing. Deerleap and Russetfur's eyes are glazed with fear. There was no way we could take on two of them. Someone would have to lure them away from camp.

"Deerleap. Russetfur. Go back to camp and make sure no one worries and that everyone is alright. Tell Blazeclaw I'll be back soon." Before I can change my mind, I sprint towards the border, foxes speeding behind me.

"Lilycloud!" I hear Deerleap yell, but it's too late to turn back.

I sprint across an abandoned thunderpath, my heart pounding in my chest. The foxes were getting closer.

_What would Reedfeather do? _I take a deep breath and run even faster.

* * *

My creamy white pelt shines in the faint sunlight. I havn't eaten anything for hours.

"Please, StarClan." I murmur.

The forest is dark, shadows lurking in every corner. I'm lost. I've never felt so alone in my life.

When I finally look back, the foxes are gone. I slump against a tree, exhausted and thirsty. I look up at the sky, frosted with wispy clouds, splashed with gold and pink. I lay on the soft grass and close my eyes. I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

I blink open my eyes. I'm in a dark and damp cave.

"She's awake!" I hear a voice say. Two cats pad towards me.

"I am Song of Falling Feathers, healer of the Tribe of the Fallen Warriors. We found you in the woods, asleep." The voice says.

"Thank you. I'm Lily..." I say before being cut off by Song.

"Lily of a Summer Frost!" Her eyes widen. "The cat of the prophecy has come at last."

* * *

**Thanks a bunch to Song of Falling Feathers who's given me so many great ideas. *gives Song pancakes***

**Please review! (::)**

**-Lily**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! (::) Thanks to Song of Falling Feathers, Wishheart01, Creekfur, hollyleaf is cool, Olympusgirl101, Jay's song for reviewing! Here's the alliance for Tribe of Fallen Warriors:**

**Stoneteller/Healer:**

Song of Falling Feathers(Song)-long legged, pure white she-cat with light gray markings that look roughly like feathers and bright, clear blue eyes.

**Successors****:**

Summer Skies at Dawn(Summer)- Ginger she-cat with white paws and golden eyes.

Thorn of the Velvet Rose(Thorn)- Reddish/ginger she-cat with green eyes that have golden flecks

Hunting Falcons on a Spring Day(Falcon)- Brown tom with golden/green eyes.

**Caveguards: **

Snow on a Summer Day(Snow)- Pale white she-cat with golden eyes.

Cry of the Willows(Cry)- Grey tabby she-cat with sad green eyes.

Thunder on a Stormy Night(Thunder)- Ginger tom with dark golden eyes.

Stream of Silent Water(Stream)- White and light blue-grey with green eyes

Lark that Sings at Dawn(Lark)- Small brownish/ red tom with golden eyes.

**Prey Hunters:**

Raven of the Night Sky(Raven)- Sleek, black she-cat with frosty emerald green eyes.

Bracken After Morning Dew(Bracken)- Light brown tom with green eyes.

Hawk That Sits on Trees(Hawk)- Reddish ginger tom with green eyes.

Rose in the Valley of Lilies(Rose)- Ginger calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Stone of the Cold River(Stone)- Silver tom with golden eyes.

Storm of Raging Winds(Storm)-Dark blue grey tom with deep blue eyes

Jay's Song at Night(Jay)- Dark black she-cat with blue/green eyes.

**Kit Mothers:**

Cloud of the Dawn Skies(Cloud)- Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes rimmed with silver (mother of Bracken's kits, Sparrow and Falcon)

River of Swimming Carp(River)- blue-silver she-cat with golden eyes. (Expecting Thunder's kits.)

**Kits:**

Sparrow of the Winter Lights(Sparrow)- Creamy white she-kit with green eyes.

Feathers of the Hunting Falcon(Feathers)- Dark brown tom with light blue eyes.

**Please Review! OC's wanted!**

**-Lily**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I'm sorry. I'm not the cat from this prophecy of yours." I mew quietly. Summer's eyes widen.

"What do you mean? You have to be! The prophecy clearly says, "She will come in the dead of night, white pelt shimmering. Her eyes with be the fire you must extinguish. She will lead the clan from danger, and save the weak. But when her time comes, she too must part." Summer recites. Still, I shake my head.

"I'm not brave, nor am I powerful!" I retort, my violet eyes clouding with hurt. _Blazeclaw got hurt because of me. _Summer sighs.

"Eventually you will realize that you too are a part of this prophecy. Why else would our ancestors have sent you to find us. We've been waiting for years." She replies softly. The ginger she-cat hauled herself to her paws and padded out of the den.

I lay in the uncomfortable nest of branches silently, thinking. _Oh, Reedfeather, I wish you were here with me._ I finally close my tired eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

In Lilycloud's dream:

A dark, eerie forest surrounds me. I shiver as I see the faint rays of moonlight weaving through the darks tree and her the sound of splashing water.

I pad around silently, trying to find my way out. I am lost. I am scared.

I stop abruptly when I hear a bush rustling somewhere nearby. I look towards the direction the sound came from. Nothing. I take one more look around before continuing to pace. I walk into a meadow filled with crimson roses and violet irises. Sharp thorns press into my paws, staining my shimmering white fur a crimson red, but I continue to pad along. Moonlight dances on the tips of the emerald green grass. Two shadows dance across the meadow. I freeze in my tracks.

Two cats emerge from the shadows. I recognize one, the orange tom with stripes, but I don't remember where. He's a distant memory. The other one, a shimmery silver she-cat with black paws and aqua blue eyes, I do not recognize.

"So. You dare come back to the Dark Forest?" He hisses, his voice laced with venom. "Did you not learn your lesson when you were a scrawny little apprentice?"

My violet eyes widen. The dream. That's why he looked so familiar.

"Please don't hurt me." I whimper quietly. The tom laughs.

"Why shouldn't he? I was to be the cat of the prophecy, the one who'd earn the glory, that is, till you came along." She silver she-cat says icily. I frown. She ignores me and continues. "You were the talk of all of the clans. You. You destroyed me." She lowers her muzzle sadly, but when she lifts her muzzle again, her aqua eyes dance with bloodlust.

"And now it's time to have revenge." She snarls, then leaps at me, claws unsheath. My claws dig into the dirt and my violet eyes burn. I duck underneath her, pulling her off her legs. I could tell she was WindClan, she was quick and agile, and regain her balance quickly. I plan formed rapidly in my mind. _She probably can't swim._

My eyes scan the surrounding area until I see a deep lake with a huge cliff sloping over it. Now all I had to do was lure her to the cliff. I breathe in, then run as though my life depended on it. It probably did.

I keep running until I stand near the edge of the cliff. The she-cat follows me, eyes sparkling. She thinks I'm trapped. But I'm smaller than she is. Much smaller.

She dives towards me, leaping toward my throat. I back toward the edge of the cliff and at the last moment duck under her. Her aqua eyes widen when she realizes what I have done. She spirals off the cliff and into the dark and murky water, screaming. My eyes widen. I've just killed a cat.

"Lilycloud, look out!" A yowl interrupts me from my thoughts. A red pelted cat shoves me aside. The other tom, who had been with the silver she-cat,'s barely missed my ear. I look up at my rescuer.

"Reedfeather?" I ask carefully. He nods.

"I explain later, when we're safe. For now, RUN!" He says, then bolts off. I leap after him, easily catching up. We weave through the tree before bursting out into safety.

When we're safe. away from the forest I finally lay down and ask Reedfeather, "How are you here?"He bends down and gently touches my nose.

"I'll alway be with you in your dreams." He murmurs. I close my eyes, and everything slowly fades away.

"Reedfeather, don't leave me." I murmur.

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like this chapter? Sorry it took me so long to post.**

**Special thanks to Song of Falling Feathers, hollyleaf is cool, and Jay's Song for helping me with the tribe names! (::) Cookie! Run and get it!**

**-Lily**


End file.
